


lucky me

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BURN ME AT THE STAKE FOR THIS, F/M, I am so sorry, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not tagging as underage because i'm writing him as being of age, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, but still having the iffy warnings because i know some people might be made uncomfortable, didnt mean to be this gross i swear, hell im uncomfortable and i wrote this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Percy's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky me

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM AWARE THAT I JUST WROTE SMUT ABOUT PERCY  
> FUCKING FIGHT ME  
> I LIKE HIM, OKAY?! I'M A FILTHY, HELLBOUND GARBAGE CAN FOR LIKING HIM, BUT I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY DIRTY LITTLE HEART. That said, here's some porn about him, and you've all been properly warned about what this story contains, so if you have beef with it, kindly walk away now. Hateful comments aren't going to be tolerated, so either fuck off and don't read now or keep your hate to yourself.  
> 

“Is...is this alright?” asked Percy, looking up with a hopeful expression. His cheeks were flushed and his mask was off, for once, but that was to be expected. However, Corrin wouldn't have minded _too_ much if he had insisted on wearing it for their honeymoon- he was her hero, after all, and it was just another one of his little charms that had won her over in the time they had known each other.

“You're doing great,” she replied softly, biting her lip as he ran his tongue over her nipple once again. Corrin let out a low moan at that, not even a little bit surprised at how quick he was picking up on this. They were both equally inexperienced, but Percy had that air of innocence to him that would have made it seem like he didn't even know what he was getting into, but he wasn't even that much younger than her, and with his impeccable luck, he was a quick study.

“This is good?” He beamed at her, and she was again struck by how damn _cute_ he was. She had felt so guilty when she had first begun developing feelings for him, due to his baby face and innocent nature, and she was surprised to learn that he was actually of age, despite his appearance. That had put her mind at ease, though sometimes the guilt still crept in when they were alone together, until he had suddenly revealed his feelings for her.

Knowing that Percy had fallen in love with her made it much easier for Corrin to accept the fact that she loved him, and now the two of them were married and spending their first night together as husband and wife. And guilt was the last thing on Corrin's mind as Percy proved to her just how capable he really was, and she arched her back as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, toying with her other nipple between two fingers.

Resting a hand on the back of his head, she worked her fingers into his soft hair, writhing underneath him.

“That's good,” she murmured, “that's really...ah! Really good, Percy, you're doing great.” She was sure he would have thanked her if his mouth hadn't already been put to good use, but he rolled his tongue over her nipple and caused her to shudder with pleasure, and she supposed that was his way of showing her his thanks.

Corrin wanted him so badly, and her hand dropped between her legs without a second thought. Percy moaned softly around her breast when he noticed this, but he did not let it distract him much, determined to show her the best time possible. If she could have seen his face in that moment, he probably would have had that adorable look of concentration that had won her over so long ago, and even imagining it now was enough. She whimpered, feeling her control slip, and she gave up on the fight to keep quiet about this.

Rubbing her clit and arching her back again, she cried out a bit louder, feeling suddenly very, very close. She had wanted to wait for Percy for this, had wanted to give something back before she gave into pleasure, but now she wasn't so sure that she would be able to do that, and she tugged on his hair a little bit. He looked up at her for only a moment, giving her a sweet smile, before going back to work dutifully, and there no hope of her holding back in that moment.

She came with a sharp gasp, pleasure washing over her in warm waves, and Percy was slow to remove his mouth, letting her enjoy every last second. When he was once again looking into her eyes, he paused before shyly asking, “That was good for you, right? I did...everything I was supposed to?”

Really, it melted her heart the way he looked at her with so much adoration, as if she were the only person in the world, as if he lived just to see her smile. She knew that he was supposed to be the lucky one, but she couldn't help feeling like it was her sometimes, just because of how much a wonderful guy like him cared about her. Nodding, Corrin said, “That was absolutely amazing, Percy.”

“Well, gee, uh...” Now he was really blushing, and he looked off to the side. “I-if that's the case, then maybe you're ready to...I mean, should we...?” His face went a deep shade of red, but she had been able to feel his arousal from the beginning, and was honestly surprised it had taken him this long to ask.

“Of course,” she replied, blushing a bit herself. “It's our wedding night, remember?” Shifting their positions so that he straddled her, they were face to face with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He grinned down at her, still nervous but trying to hide it, and she grinned back at him.

“I love you so much. You know that, right?” he asked, pushing the head of his erection against her.

“And I love you too,” she said.

“And you're sure you're ready?”

“I'm sure.”

“A-alright, I...here goes...” He was slow as he pressed himself inside of her, carefully as if terrified of hurting her. And, with how gentle he was being, it did not hurt nearly as much as she expected, and what pain there was, she fought off, focusing on the underlying pleasure as he worked himself inside of her.

When Percy had filled her completely, there was a look of sheer bliss on his face that was so cute she could have melted then and there. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed and he was biting his lip, whimpering and panting as he dug his fingers into her shoulders for support. It was both of their first times, but he had already done so much for her that she was fine with letting this be all about him.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly, once he had returned to his senses, and she nodded. She arched her back a bit, rising up to meet him and bring him deeper inside of her, and he gasped quietly, his eyes closing again.

“Like that,” she said, encouraging him, and he gave a jerk of his hips, thrusting down into her. Percy moaned, loud and desperate and needy, and quickly picked up a frantic rhythm, losing himself in his motions while Corrin held on to him, murmuring to him about how great he was doing and how good she felt.

It did not take him long to finish, considering his lack of experience, and a high-pitched, broken cry filled the room as he did. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, kissing him gently and smiling up at him when the kiss was broken, while Percy panted, recovering from his orgasm. When he had at last regained his composure, his face went a bright shade of red.

“That was too fast, wasn't it?” he asked, and before waiting for an answer, he groaned, pulling out of her and sitting back on his heels. “Geez, I always have the worst luck, I knew I should've-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Corrin had sat up and put a finger to his lips. “Shh,” she said, “that was wonderful. And I don't see why you're worried about it being too fast. Remember how much you did for me before? The night's not over yet, so if you're not ready to stop, we can always do more of that.”

His face brightened so much for her to have only suggested he do more to pleasure her, but that was her Percy; always looking out to make others, especially his princess, happy. “Aw, wow,” he said quietly. “I really am the luckiest man alive.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry


End file.
